Struggling Throughout Life
by MC1990
Summary: This story is going to be about Kevin after he dies. When he died, they never found his body. When Lucy discovers a phone call is Kevin still alive and if Kevin is, what is Lucy going to say to Kevin. Will their children , Cassandra and Christopher accept
1. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**People have been asking why he left so here is the scoop. Kevin was gone for a year, well it starts like this. One day, on May 16, 2006 Kevin Kinkirk got shot, Mindy Kinkirk his old high school girl friend shot him. When Lucy found out she was desiccated. When they told her, they said, he was shot when they found the blood and did the DNA but, no body was in the scene. He was in a coma for a year until he woke up, he left and when he did wake up, Mindy took him to her house for a bout a month until he decided to sneak out of the house.**

**P.S, I will write more of this story tomorrow.**


	2. Struggling Throughout Life

**Struggling Throughout Life**

**This story is going to be about Kevin after he dies. When he died, they never found his body. When Lucy discovers a phone call is Kevin still alive and if Kevin is, what is Lucy going to say to Kevin. Will their children , Cassandra and Christopher accept Kevin back into their life. Will Lucy accept Kevin if Kevin is still alive this very day. This story will depend on how many reviews I get for this story. If I get a lot I will write a lot if I get none, I won't write until I get some.**

Today Lucy Kinkirk was at the Glen Oak Community Church finishing up her sermon for Sunday. She decided for Sunday, she wanted to write a sermon on "Believing in yourself and giving to others." Since it was now four o'clock she was packing up to get her things to go home. She grabbed her lab top and put it in her bag with the rest of her work papers. On her way home she stopped to get a cup of coffee. Then, she saw a man that looked extremely like Kevin, same hair, same height same looks. She was stunned and was about to cry. Then she thought to god, _" God, Why? Why god, why did you have to do this to me. I love my husband and I still do. I wish he was still alive and I know he isn't. If he was I would do anything for him to be back into my life."_ Lucy thought. She heard the women say " Next!" "Oh sorry, I was just thinking." Lucy told the woman. " That's okay, what would you like?" " I would like a cup of coffee please." Lucy told the lady. " That would be one dollar and two cents please." The lady told Lucy. Lucy paid her and handed her the coffee and went home to see her children.

Lucy walked into the Camden's back door where she saw her mother and her two children baking cookies. She remembered when she used to do that with her. " Mommy, Mommy. Look what I made!" Cassandra yelled. " Really, you made them. Good for you honey." Lucy told her daughter. " Cassandra, Chris go get your stuff we're going to leave soon." Lucy told her kids. " Mom, why did Kevin have to die, if he is dead." Lucy told her mother. " I don't know sweetie. I just don't know." Annie simply told her daughter. " Mom, I swear I saw someone that looked just like Kevin." Lucy told her mother about to cry. " Lucy don't cry. We all miss Kevin. If he was alive would you let yourself to love him again?" Annie asked her daughter. " Ye-Yes." Lucy answered. " Lucy if that was Kevin, then he is still alive this very day." Annie said. " Are you two ready to go home?" Lucy asked. " Yes, But, Can we have a cookie?" Cassandra and Chris asked their grandmother. " Yes, You can you two." Annie said and handed them a cookie. " Bye, mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said and headed out the back door.

When Lucy got home, she looked in the mail box and saw a letter. It was posted " To Lucy Kinkirk, From Kevin Kinkirk." Lucy was shocked, and stunned about was about to scream. " Kevin, what do you mean your still alive. You didn't even have the decency to go up to me and say hi? What was that about. You know what, I don't even know why I married you." Lucy said. He started to open up the letter and unfolded the paper and read it.

_Dear Lucy, I am so sorry I never called you or wrote to you. I am still alive this very day. Lucy, I still love you and I love my children you gave to me. Lucy, I want to see my children and I want to see you. I need to know, will you accept me back into your life. I know what I did was wrong. I should of called and did something instead of letting you think I was dead. Lucy I was the stupid one not you. I hope you will accept me. Love always, Kevin._

She answered the phone when it rang. " Hello?" Lucy asked. " Hi Lucy, I know you saw me today." The man told Lucy. " Kevin?" Lucy asked into the phone. " Yes, Lucy. I am Kevin. I know what I did was wrong. Lucy I still love you, will you love me?" Kevin asked. " Kevin, why did you do that. Yes I still love you and always will." Lucy said crying,. " Lucy I'm sorry." Kevin said, " If your sorry then why don't you come home where you belong?" Lucy asked and yelled at the same time. " Lucy I will, but, I thought you didn't want to see me after what I did to our family." Kevin stated. " By the way, why didn't you even bother not even coming over and saying hi to me?" Lucy asked. " I wanted to, but, I didn't want to spoke you out." Kevin said. " I have to go." Lucy said. " Can I come over to see you?" Kevin asked. " Sure, you know where it is." Lucy said and hung up. Lucy dialed her mom's number. " Hello?" Annie asked into the phone. " Mom, Kevin is still alive. The guy I saw today was Kevin!" Lucy yelped. " He's still alive, wow, just wow. Wait until your father hears about this." Annie said. " I got to go, I just thought you should know. Okay bye." Lucy said and hung up the phone.

Lucy started to cook dinner. She cooked Steak with rice and potatoes and other food to go with it too. Then the door rang. " Mommy, I get it." Cassandra said. When she opened the door she started to scream. " Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Cassandra Yelled. Kevin walked in and saw his wife cooking. He went over and stood next to her. She turned around and hugged him and kissed him. " Kevin I missed you!" Lucy cried. " I know, I missed you too honey. I hope I can stay for good." Kevin said. " You better." Lucy told him and hugged him. " Why did you leave?" Chris asked. " I don't know, I was being stupid." Kevin told his son and picked him up and hugged him. Lucy thought to herself _" I am glad my family is back together at once."_ Then she put the plates on the table and forks, glasses and napkins. " Dinner is ready." Lucy yelled into the living room. Everyone walked in. Kevin kissed Lucy. They walked to the table and sat down.

Later that night, Lucy and Kevin went in and tucked in their children into their beds. " Night guys." Lucy said and shut the door. Kevin and Lucy snuggled up in their bed watching television. " Luce?" Kevin said. " Yes?" Lucy asked back at Kevin. " I love you and I really missed you." Kevin said and kissed her.

At church the next Lucy was finishing up her sermon for tomorrow. She heard someone knock on the door she turned around. " Hi." Lucy said looking up at him. " Hi, mommy." Chris and Cassandra said to their mom. " Hey guys, Hi Kevin." Lucy said they sat down on the chairs in front of her desk. " Mom, can we go see a movie?" Cassandra asked. " Sure, what movie?" Lucy asked. " Can we see Princess Diaries?" Cassandra and Chris asked. " Sure, I never knew boys like those type, but, sure." Lucy told them started to get up. Kevin Helped Lucy. " Here I'll carry that." Kevin said. " Thanks." Lucy told him and they went to the car.

After the movie was over they went to the Camden's. " Hi mom." Lucy said into the back door when she and Kevin and her kids walked into the Kitchen. " Hi guys, Hi Kevin." Annie said and looking at Kevin. " So Kevin, how are you?" Annie asked. " I'm good." Kevin asked. " Yes no kidding." Annie said in an sarcastic way." Hey Lucy, how is the sermon coming?" Eric asked since he retired from work. " It is coming along great." Lucy told his father and took a seat. " Hello, Kevin. " Eric told his son-in-law.

Kevin and Lucy went home and went to bed. Kevin just can't figure out why he left Lucy. He loved Lucy and nothing in the world will ever change that. He loves her, she is beautiful and crazy at times. Kevin then went to sleep and kissed his wife.

**A/N: Please read and review. There is only four more chapters maybe an epilogue. The chapters of this story depends if you put an review to it thanks! **


	3. Struggling Throughout Life

**Struggling Throughout Life**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 7th Heaven nor the 7th Heaven characters but, I do own Cassandra, Chris and Alyssa. Alyssa will be playing Lucy's friend whom Lucy goes to, to talk to. **

**Summary- It is a month and a half since Kevin came back into their lives. Now, there is going to be a domestic change in the Kinkirk family. When Lucy talks to Alyssa and then tells everyone else how will they react. **

Today, June 28th 2006. Lucy is dropping off Chris and Cassandra at their grandmothers house, Annie Camden. Kevin is out working today so he can't watch them, he has patrol duty. Lucy is going to go out and meet her best friend Alyssa. Alyssa and herself had been best friends for a while now. They had met when they were in college. Alyssa is not a minister however, she did go to college to become therapist at a school for children with problems. Alyssa is 25 the same age as Lucy. In August when school starts, Alyssa is going to start her job at John F. Kennedy High School. The same school, Mary, Lucy, Simon and now Ruthie attended. Alyssa is taller then Lucy. She is 5'6 where Lucy is 5'3, an three inch difference. Alyssa, has blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back. However, it is not straight it is curly. She also had deep hazel eyes.

With that, Lucy went and started getting ready to go drop off her two children and then go to meet Alyssa at Pete's Pizza where they will have "_to talk." _Alyssa does not know what Lucy needs to talk about but, she does know it is life reforming. Lucy is wearing a bright pink talk top with a flower on the top and a light blue, even white skirt with fabric lining with different types of flowers from Abercrombie. Lucy went to do her make-up and hair before she would go dress her children.

About 20 minutes later, Lucy came out of her room and went down the hall to where her children's room is where she had found Cassandra and Chris drawing. " Hey guys, it's time for the two of you to get dressed so we can go to grandma's." Lucy told her two children. " yeah, let's go!" Chris screeched. " Not until you and Cassandra get some decent clothes on. Come on let me help you." Lucy said and put them both on the bed. Lucy then went into Chris's draw and pick out blue shorts and a white Abercrombie shirt. Then, she put a pink tank top on her with white shorts. Then she put their sandal's on and they went to the car. They drove three blocks away to Annie's house. Lucy, Chris and Cassandra got out of the car. Cassandra and Chris ran ahead to the door. They rang the door bell and Lucy went in to see her mom. " Hi guys, hey Lucy." Annie greeted them at the door and smiled. " Hi mom. Thanks for watching them for me too." Lucy told her mom and smiled. " No problem, I love watching my grandchildren." Annie said and picked up Cassandra. " Thanks, well mom I have to go bye." Lucy said and went into her car and drove off.

Lucy parked her car next to the sidewalk and took the keys out and got out of the car then, she locked it. She walked into Pete's Pizza, and saw Alyssa sitting at the booth. SO, she went over where she is sitting. " Sorry, am I late?" Lucy asked her friend. " No, I am just early." Alyssa said. " Oh, Okay." Lucy said and sat down. " So, what is the problem that you would like to talk to me about?" Alyssa asked curiously. " Well, I don't know how to tell Kevin or how he will react. He just came back into my life, I mean ours. I just don't know how to spring it on him." Lucy told her in an honest answer. " What don't you know how to tell or ask Kevin?" Alyssa asked talking a sip of water. " Well, the other day I went to the doctor for a physical to see if everything is alright, right." Lucy told her and smiled. " Are you pregnant?" Alyssa asked. " Yes." Lucy said in an excited tone. " Get out! I am so excited for you!" Alyssa told her and smiled. " Thanks, how do you think Kevin will react?" Lucy asked. " I think he will be fine. He loves you and you know it. So don't be to harsh to yourself." Alyssa told her. " Your right thanks. How about we get some pizza and we can go to the mall." Lucy told her and had an waitress come over to order the food. " Sounds good." Alyssa replied back to Lucy.

Lucy and Alyssa walked into the Glen Oak Mall. Lucy loved the mall. Lucy ones stated _" When she dies, she wants her ashes in the mall."_ Lucy still remembers when she told Mary that, she laughs just remembering that funny statement. " Which store do you want to go in?" Alyssa asked. " How about, Abercrombie, Lord and Taylor, and Victoria's Secret. Which stores do you want to go in?" Lucy asked. " Pacific sunnier and the other ones you said." Alyssa replied. " Okay cool lets go." Lucy said.

At the Camden's, Chris and Cassandra are in the kitchen helping Annie prepare for dinner that night. Annie knows Lucy's big news and is really enthusiastic about it. She told her daughter _" Stop being so stubborn and tell him. He isn't going to kill you he loves you so he will love what you will have to tell him." _That night, Lucy and Kevin are coming over for dinner. Annie is making Lasagna for the family. She knows that Lucy loves lasagna so she is making that just for her.

Back at the mall, Lucy and Alyssa went into two stores. Lucy and Alyssa went into Victoria's Secret and Pacific sunnier. Now they are heading into Abercrombie. Lucy is going to buy Kevin a shirt and some pants. She loves him wants to buy him something.

At the Glen Oak Police department, Kevin is there filing out papers. Kevin hates, Just hates to fill out papers. He can't wait to go home and see his wife. He just loves her and nothing in the world will ever change the way he feels towards her. He just loves being around he and being with her. Ever since he is with his family, he could never be more happy then he is right now. Just being with Lucy and his two children makes him feel loved. He loves his children just as much as he loves Lucy. Lucy was his first real love he really loved in his life. You know, When Kevin first saw her he then believed at love at first site. Ben, his brother thought he was nuts even insane! Well, Ben took that back because he fell in love with Mary.

Lucy and Alyssa are finished shopping and went home to their families. First, Lucy went home and out all the clothes she has for her children, herself and her husband in their rooms. Lucy then went in to get an nap. She was tired from running around all day long. She went into her room and lied down on her bed. About 15 minutes later, Kevin came in the house and walking into their room and saw his wife sleeping. Kevin thought to himself _" she is so beautiful when she sleeps, she is like an angel."_ Kevin want and lied down next to her. Her was wondering where the kids were. He thought they were at Annie's. Kevin kissed the crown of her head and closed his eyes. Lucy stirred and woke up it was now 5 o'clock. She saw Kevin and kissed him sweetly on the lips softly. Kevin woke up and saw his wife.

Lucy and Kevin were in the living room where Lucy said _" We need to talk." _They sat on the couch. " Lucy what do you want to talk about?" Kevin asked curious. " I love you and I know you do too. I don't know how to say this but, we're going to have a baby!" Lucy said in excitement. " Really, I am so excited!" Kevin said and hugged her.

Lucy and Kevin went into the car and drove to Annie and Eric's house, The Camden's. When they got there Annie greeted them and hugged them. About an hour later, around 7 all the Camden's were at the dinner table eating dinner. In the middle of the dinner, Lucy and Kevin stood up. " Mom, Dad, everyone we have an announcement to make." Everyone looked up from what they were doing. " Kevin and I have to tell you something." Lucy explained. " What Lucy is trying to say is that we're going to have a baby!" Kevin said in a enthusiastic tone. " Congratulations!" Ruthie told them. Everyone went and congratulated them and hugged them. Then went back to eating.

Later that night they went home and went to sleep. " Lucy, I love you." Kevin told her and kissed the crown of her head. " I know, I love you too!" Lucy told him and kissed him. " I am so glad we're having a baby. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, even twins." Kevin told her and smiled. Lucy smiled as well. Then they fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write more soon. Just to tell you, I will probably only write one or two chapters a week, depending on my free time. Don't forget to review. For now on, I will only write an new chapter _if I have at least five reviews_. Nether less I will not write any if I don't get five.**

**I can't write much because I have school, homework and lots of things to do. I have to study for test and everything,. I have an busy life you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, In your reviews please state if you want me to go on with this chapter or stop. I was planning on stopping after chapter five, so please tell me. If you don't I will stop writing and I will write and epilogue after the baby or babies are born.**


End file.
